The Story After Next A Fruits Basket Story
by fruitcake102
Summary: A continuation of the Fruits Basket series. Yuki finds himself trapped in Akitos wrath after Kyo dissapears. Tohru finaly emits her true fealings not knowing what the future will bring. Can something so simple let an outsider into the dark curse of the...


-The Story After Next-  
This is after the end of Fruits Basket----- enjoy!  
  
"Kyo, kyo!" Tohru yelled as she rampaged throughout the house in search for Kyo. Shigure stood in front of Kyo's room "Tohru you aren't going to find him here," Shigure stated. "Kyo has gone off to train he'll be back soon, within about two weeks" "Oh, I though that he had possibly gotten in another fight with Yuki and run off. He didn't come for breakfast so I was a bit worried. He always comes down at about 8:00."  
"Yuki is sick today as you have seen so I have decided to walk with you to school so you won't be lonely "yay!!! High school girls, high school girls!!!" Tohru?" Tohru had been staring at a folded sheet of paper that had been slipped under the rice cooker; she walked over to pick it up when she heard Yuki walk in from the other room. "YUKI! Get back in bed!!! You are too sick to be walking around!!" Tohru exclaimed. "Miss Honda I have a cold, I assure you that walking into the kitchen to retrieve some breakfast is not going to hurt." Yuki glanced over at the clock and pointed at it while looking Tohru in the eyes "You better get off to school, you'll be late if you don't hurry" Tohru ran to the fridge and pulled out a box of steamed leeks. "Here Yuki eat these I wish I could prepare them better for you but I haven't any time" She snatched the folded paper beneath the rice cooker, took her bag "Good bye! Be sure to get plenty of rest!" and ran out the door.  
While walking to school Shigure could not keep his eyes off of the faint view of other high school students (high school girls of course) making their way to school. He decided he would get a much better look later and decided to give up and turn back to Tohru. "So Tohru, You have accommodated pretty well in this family. Have you decided what you will do when Akito finally decides to dispose of you?" Tohru looked a little pail at this point "Um, he isn't really going to do that! I can see that he really is a nice guy! If he really wanted to get rid of me he would have killed me back when I confronted him several weeks ago." She pulled the folded paper out of her pocket and took a strong hold of it. She darted down the path, Shigure tried to catch up but she was too fast. "I'm sorry Shigure! I'll be late if I don't run," Tohru yelled as she ran out of sight. "I was so close (" Shigure mumbled to himself.  
Shigure arrived at the house to find Akito sitting on the back porch. "Where is Kyo" Akito demanded "Where is that damned rat" Shigure was looking a little confused at this point and decided to walk into the house. "Where is Kyo Shigure? Shigure" Akito swung his fist at the door. "Kyo isn't here. He went off to train. Stop angering yourself Akito. You shouldn't get your hopes up Kyo won't leave. I can tell he has feelings for Tohru but he has yet to admit it." Shigure motioned Akito out and shut the door behind him. Yuki poked his head out of the closet "What was that about?" Shigure glanced over at him with a bold stare "Nothing you should be concerned about. You'll find out soon enough"  
Tohru looked at the note, the front read: Tohru, which was in Kyo's handwriting. She opened it, it read: Tohru, This might seem like something I wouldn't do (writing this letter) but I thought you would need to know. I told shigure that I was going off to train, that is true, however, I won't be coming back. At this point Tohru was in tears. I guess this will benefit all of you since I wont be there to bother everyone like I always do. "No you don't!" Tohru cried. I'm sorry all the trouble I've caused you. –Kyo- There were a couple of scratched out words in the corner it was hard for Tohru to make them out. She stuffed the letter into her pocket, turned around and headed back for the house. While she was running she saw a little white/yellow rabbit. "Momigie?" she questioned the rabbit but it only kicked when she held it. She noticed blood dripping down her arm; the rabbit had scratched her with its sharp claws. She set it down and began to run.  
Tohru had finally arrived at the house. She swung the door open to find that she had it Yuki in the head. "Ow," Yuki said faintly "What's all the rush?" "I'm so sorry Yuki!" "Let me go get you some ice!" Tohru darted towards the freezer. "Miss Honda I don't think that will be necessary." Yuki said softly as he lifted his arm up just in time to grab a hold of hers. Seizure looked at Tohru's cut "Tohru look at that awful cut you have. Is that why you came home?" Shigure seemed somewhat concerned. "No, actually there is something more important I need to ask you about," Tohru interrupted.  
"Shigure, Yuki, you have to promise you'll tell me" They both nodded "Where does Kyo train?" Tohru pleaded. "That damned cat, I have know Idea where the hell he is. You never can tell where he goes off to although all I remember is that he has gone off to meditate under waterfalls and fight bears. You shouldn't be so concerned about him." Yuki seemed to not care much about the situation. "I'm going to my room, I need some sleep."  
"I'll tell you Tohru. Here if you'll wait here for a moment I'll go dig up that map I found in Kyo's room. Tohru, do you think I will be able to walk you back to school after all of this? Oh yes! I might have another chance!!! High school girls... some for me! High school girls!" "What's that?" Tohru questioned. "oh nothing!" Shigure answered as he pounced gracefully up the stairs with the slightest bit of hope. Tohru walked over to the cabinet and pullet out a box of died seaweed and snacked on it until Shigure had returned for Upstairs.  
"Tell me Tohru, why is it that you care about Kyo so much?" Shigure questioned her with a serious attitude. Apparently he had forgotten about high school girls and had proceeded to another category. "I, I well the truth is um..." Tohru could not put the words into her mouth. "You love him don't you?" Shigure at this point was very serious Tohru had never seen this side of him before. Tohru stood there every second she her cheeks reddened more. A tear came to her eye but she wiped it off before it was obvious that what Shigure said could possible be true. "I don't know," She said, but it was a lie. Tohru knew very well what her feelings for Kyo really were but she wasn't the least bit ready for anyone to know.  
"May I have the map Shigure?" Tohru said with a pitiful voice. "X marks the spot. Just follow the red lines until you approach a waterfall, after that, you will have to decide what to do after that. Be careful and watch out for bears!!!" Tohru let out a little squeal after she heard "bears" "Tohru you aren't going to do this." Tohru lashed out in rejection "Yes I am! Nothing or anyone can stop me. All I really care about is finding Kyo." She ripped the map out of Shigure hand and ran upstairs.  
While throwing her things into a bag Tohru came across her mother's picture. "Don't worry mom," she said "I will leave you here, I don't want to lose you again. But I can't say how long I'll be gone for, I have to find Kyo and tell him how I really feel. After she had finished she ran downstairs retrieved a knife and some matches and ran out without saying good-bye.  
"I believe she loves him," Shigure said to Yuki" Yuki had a shocked expression and after careful thought he concluded, "I think you're right. Kyo is a totally different person when he's around Tohru. I've never seen him so happy before." Yuki's words stopped the conversation without consent. Yuki went back into his room and softly stated "That stupid cat, I don't know what I'll do if he brakes you're heart Miss Honda." Shigure walked over to the back porch to check on his zodiac animals and rice balls he had painted on some river stones. He noticed that both the cat and the rice ball were missing.  
Tohru had finally reached the river when silver haired figure leaped out behind her and put her into a headlock. "Let me go!" Tohru yelled as she tried to squirm out of the figures grasp. "Shame child, you have fallen in love with a cursed being, part of the Zodiac cursed Sohma family. The worst of them all for that matter," He said. "A...Aki...Akito" Tohru yelped. "He can bun in hell for all I care" Akito said fiercely Tohru fought harder until she finally gained enough courage to speak. "You will die soon, what does it matter to you? I have gone this far and have not rejected who he really is." Tohru was proud of herself but her happiness only lasted a few seconds. She decided she had to do something; She threw herself on top of Akito. A cloud of smoke appeared and there sat a rooster. "So," Akito said, "You've found me out. Let this stand loud and clear Tohru Honda I will kill you." "So, what Shigure said was true!?" "I'm not running away like I did last time. You won't be able to stop me so don't even try. Love is the strongest most precious thing in the world. If you want to take that from me then you will have to kill me but I won't let you. Akito was motionless, and at that second Tohru ran off into the distance.  
Later that night Tohru decided it was time to call it a day and set up camp. She pulled out a small tent and constructed it without too many faults. She soon found out that she had no food so she ventured off into the woods in search of blueberries. She was successful and ate as many as she could before nightfall. She proceeded back to the tent. She opened her bag and pulled out the two rocks that she had taken, one a cat and the other a rice ball. She placed them beside her sleeping bag and went to sleep. Little did she know Tohru was being watched and this time it wasn't by Akito.  
The morning sun was very strong and woke Tohru immediately. She gathered her things and folded down the tent. She ventured off hoping today would be the day when she reached Kyo's training site. "Maybe I can reach it by nightfall," Tohru said hopefully. Tohru looked at the animals and plants around her in awe. It was the end of spring, almost summer, everything was in bloom and all of the animals were out grazing with their offspring. As she continued on she noticed a small black bead. She reached over to pick it up. She looked at it carefully, there was some sort of engraving on it. The stone had "Neko" engraved on it, "Kyo," Tohru said "I'm coming."  
  
Tohru put the bead in her pocket and proceeded or her way. She could sense the taste of rice in her mouth "That's weird," she said as she fell to her knees. She began coughing harder and harder as if she were about to choke. She soon found herself coughing up blood. She let out a little cry, "What's going on!?" After a few minits she was back on her feet. She approached a fairly large waterfall and observed a figure standing beneath it. She caught her breath and ran up to it. She threw her bag down and approached the figure.  
Meanwhile things were getting very interesting at the Sohma house. "Yuki, I'm so sorry," Shigure said as he gave Yuki a pat in the back. "Why did that damned Akito do this to me? Why!? So he just thinks it fun to curse me so I can't fall in love with anyone? Is that it? Does he really hate me that much!?" Yuki flumped himself onto the couch. "I'm sorry it has to be this way. You obvisously would love Tohru if you could" Shigure paused. "Yes and I would win her over from that damn cat," Yuki interrupted. The room became silent, it usually would when Yuki said something with full meaning. "I wish I could get him back," Yuki said with a mischivious look on his face. "And I will."  
It was anearly nightfall but Tohru could still see the figure. She noticed that the figure was a he and had red hair. She looked at his arm and there it was, a black and white bracelet. This all put together one thought, Kyo. "Kyo?" Tohru said softly "Kyo?" "ACK!" he shouted, "You scared the hell out of me!" "I'm sorry!" Tohru said in a sad voice. "No, its ok. You don't need to act like that all the time. You're always so soft hearted, just stop. Kyo stuck his hand through the waterfall. "Uh, ok..." Tohru said as Kyo grabbed her arm. "Come here Tohru, come closer." He tugged on Tohru's arm. She forced herself through the waterfall and was now all wet. "Why did you come here?" Kyo looked her in the eyes. "Because I..." Tohru had pure red cheeks. "Because you what?" Kyo questioned. She didn't answer.  
Tohru pulled Kyo out of the water and they both sat on a log along the river bank. She looked Kyo in the eyes. He was looking a little red too. "Tohru," he said, "Why did you come here? Did they send you after me?" "No Kyo, I came here on my own free will, I came to tell you something. I came to tell you that I..." She couldn't say it, she didn't have any courage to tell him how she really felt. Something rustled in the bushes. Tohru's things had been spraled across the ground. She turned her head to see what it was and noticed that the one of the stones had been taken. She thought nothing of it and turned back to Kyo.  
Kyo placed his hand on here face and directed her head towards his. "Tell me Tohru. Just tell me. I feel so happy around you its like I'm a whole different person. I thought... I thought you would leave after seeing my true for but. You stayed by my side the whole time. The truth is..." Kyo had a confused look on his face, "I love you," Tohru was completely in tears. "I love you!?," Kyo said yelled, "wha...what is that supposed to...". Meanwhile the creature emerged from the bushes. It held the stone up above Tohru's head without being noticed. Tohru put her arms around Kyo, he didn't transform. Their lips touched just as Kyo wrapped his arms around Tohru. "uh..uh..." Kyo was confused and happy all at one time. The creature dropped the rock and walked away with a tear in its eye.. It spotted Tohru's knife, snatched it, and ran off into the distance. A cloud of smoke appeared. Kyo looked down to find a small rice ball looking up at him. "What the hell is going on!?" Kyo shouted.  
A faint voice from the distance cried "I love you Kyo and always will," "Kagura!?" Kyo said not knowing what was going on. The voice let out a painfull cry and after that nothing could be heard other than the trickeling of water in the backround. Kyo noticed a small black bead that had rolled out of Tohru's pocket. "So this is why..." he stuffed it into his pocket. "Uh, I'll be back Tohru, just yell when you've transformed back and whatever. He ran off back under the waterfall.  
What the hell am I supposed to do now? Damnit... I can't tell her how I feel... I want to but... She loves me... LOVES me... I never thought that that could even be possible... All that time I thought it was that damned rat. And now she's a rice ball. That surprised the hell out of me I mean come on a rice ball of all things. Kyo thought to himself.  
Kyo! Tohru cried, "Kyo!" Kyo ran back through the water fall and over towards Tohru. She ran up to him, he grabbed her hand and jerked it, "Come on, I want to show you something." "Oh, where are w..." Tohru started at the point then drifted off in to silence. A large owl flew overhead. They approached a large sharp object and slight spills of blood. "KAGURA!" Kyo yelled in freight, "How could you be that stupid... All over me..." A tear came to his eye. Tohru reached out her hand to wipe it off. Kyo flintched.  
"W...What the hell was tha..." Tohru pressed her index findger against his lips. "Kyo," she said softly "I'm sorry." "Well," Kyo replied, still in a daze, "That bitch! Who the hell does she think she is... Trying all that crap... Damn, Damn, Damnit Kagura! He let out a slight sly then reached over to Tohru and embraced her. A cloud of smoke apeard. "Oh hell." Kyo protested. 


End file.
